James et Lily : Retour à la vie
by LuciaPotter225
Summary: Cette histoire a été la première fiction de l'auteur. Fondamentalement, le titre dit tout. Sirius, Dumbledore, Lily et James le retour à la vie. Quand Harry va sur leur tombe pour se recueillir, ils reviennent lorsque tout le monde les croit belle et bien mort en héros de guerre.
1. Chapter 1

James et Lily : Retour à la vie

Résumé

Cette histoire a été la première fiction de l'auteur. Fondamentalement, le titre dit tout. Sirius, Dumbledore, Lily et James le retour à la vie. Quand Harry va sur leur tombe pour se recueillir, ils reviennent lorsque tout le monde les croit belle et bien mort en héros de guerre.

Le sort de la vie

Albus Dumbledore attendait que les Potter frappent à la porte de son bureau. Il n'avait pas hâte de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il attendit en regardant le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait écrit, mais son attention était accaparé par se qu'il se passait derrière la porte, puis après quelques minutes, il entendit frapper à la porte.  
«Entrez» dit-il calmement, comme il le faisait toujours. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir les deux personnes entrer dans la salle. L'une était un homme grand et musclé, dont les cheveux noirs de jet étaient ébouriffés, il avait également des yeux noisette cachés derrière ses lunettes. Cet homme était James Potter, qui avait été un élève plutôt espiègle quand il avait à Poudlard et il avait été dans ce bureau à plusieurs reprises au cours de ces sept années d'école.  
Son épouse Lily Potter, née Evans, avait elle aussi été élève à Poudlard et a toujours été respectueuse du règlement, contrairement à James. Elle était une sorcière très jolie née-moldue, ses long et fière cheveux roux ardant flottaient sur ses épaules tel des flamme, elle arborait aussi de brillants yeux vert émeraude. En ce moment elle était enceinte de quatre mois.

«Asseyez-vous" dit Dumbledore, essayant de paraître aussi calme et heureuse que possible.

Mais l'inquiétude due se ressentir dans sa voix car James lui demanda:

« Que se passe-t-il Professeur » Le Professeur Dumbledore regarda le couple en face de lui.  
« C'est à propos de Harry » dit Dumbledore, en les regardant. James et Lily se regardèrent inquiets et effrayés, puis se retournèrent vers Dumbledore.  
« Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? » dit Lily avec peur.  
« J'ai bien peur d'avoir a vous dire que vous devez vous cacher » Dumbledore lentement en regardant Lily et James.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'Harry à voir avec le fait qu'on doivent se cacher, professeur? » demandé James avec inquiétude.  
« Voldemort a l'intention de venir chercher Harry » répondit Dumbledore pas très heureux de leur annoncer la nouvelles. Le couple ne broncha pas, au son du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils se regardèrent les uns l' autres avec d'inquiétude.  
« Pourquoi ? » dit Lily , regardant Dumbledore, redoutant la réponse.  
« Il une prophétie annonce que celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né sur la trente et unième jour de Juillet » répondu Dumbledore.  
« C'est le jour exacte où Harry et le fils du Londubat naîtront » déclaré James, en regardant Dumbledore le visage grave.  
« Oui, je sais James » répondit sévèrement Dumbledore.  
« Mais pourquoi se ne serait pas leur fils ? » demanda Lily.  
« Parce que Voldemort ne connaît pas toute la prophétie et il a déjà choisi votre fils » répondu Dumbledore

« Maintenant, qui aimerai-tu comme gardien du secret ? » dit Dumbledore: « Fait le bon choix car l'un de tes amis, James, n'est pas de notre côté. »

« Sirius », dit tout de suite James, « Il ne me trahir jamais. »  
« En es-tu sûr James ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Sirius préférai mourir pour sauver ma vie », dit James.

« D'ailleurs il y a une règle qui nous les Maraudeur devons suivre, cette règle est la suivante: « Vous ne devez pas trahir un autre maraudeur Peu importe les conséquences » dit James.  
« Bien sûr » dit Dumbledore en souriant « Peux-tu l'appeler ? »  
« Oui » déclara James en tirant un miroir sur une poche intérieure.  
« C'est comme ça que vous vous appeliez pendant vos retenues » dit Dumbledore en souriant.  
James se retourna et commença à parler dans le miroir.

« Hey Patmol » dit-il, le visage de Sirius est apparu dans le miroir.  
« Hey Cornedrue ».  
« Pense-tu te rappeler le chemin qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore ? » demanda James en connaissant déjà la répons.  
« Pourquoi rien au monde je n'oublierai ces beaux moments ? » dit hystériquement Sirius, choqué que son meilleur ami lui pose une telle question « Pourquoi? As-tu oublié comment on y arrivait ? » ajouta malicieusement Sirius, se prêtant au jeu de James.  
« Non, bien sûr que non je n'ai pas oublié » répondu James en continuant à jouer mais sa voix était encore inquiète, "Pourrait-tu venir ici ?" dit James.  
« Bien sûr, tant est que maman ne revient pas » Sirius répondu après un certain temps, « Disparaît Reg » cria il soudainement de toute évidence à son frère.

« Génial! Il est allé le dire à maman » dit Sirius ennuyé.  
« Sirius Orion Black » hurla une voix du côté de Sirius.  
« Je dois y aller Cornedrue » dit Sirius avec hâte.  
«D'accord, le mot de passe est : le chocolat s'enclenche » dit James.  
« Très bien » dit Sirius avant de disparaître.  
« Il va venir » déclara James en se retournant vers Dumbledore.  
« Bien » dit Dumbledore. Après quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte du bureau. « Entrez »

Sirius Black, un autre des Maraudeur entra dans le bureau. Ses court et élégant cheveux noirs sont maintenant désordonné, sans doute parce qu'il a essayé d'échapper à lieu Grimarauld en un seul morceau.  
« Désolé »dit Sirius, ôtant son manteau de voyage et de le pendre sur le portemanteau.  
« Veux-tu que je fasse apparaître une chaise pour toi ? » offrit Dumbledore, mais Sirius balayât l'offre avec un geste de la main.  
« Non merci professeur » répondu Sirius en sortant sa baguette. Il l'agita peu et une chaise apparue. Lorsque Sirius alla s'asseoir, il tomba car James avait tiré la chaise. Ils commencèrent tous à rire.

« Ouais! Ouais! Cornedrue très drôles ! » Dit Sirius en se levant.  
« Eh bien je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Tu sais qu'il fallait que je retrouve ses sensation » dit James en essayant d'arrêter de rire hystériquement.  
« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Dit Sirius, James lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il s'arrête et Dumbledore commença à expliquer à nouveau.

« Alors, êtes-vous avec nous Sirius ? » termina Dumbledore attendant la réponse de Sirius. Sirius avait le visage grave.  
« Je vais le faire » répondit-il après un moment de réflexion.

« Eh bien Sirius, tu auras à prêter serment pour James et Lily. Cela voudrait dire que tu auras une double de la peine, si tu le casse. Es-tu sûr de vouloir être le Gardien du Secret ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu être le parrain de Harry » dit Dumbledore: « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre tu choisirais James ? »

« Qu'en est-il pour Remus ? » suggéra Lily à James en se tournant pour lui faire face.  
« Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit James, l'un des maraudeurs peut pas être le gardien du secret » avertit Dumbledore.  
"Lily, Remus est un loup-garou il a déjà beaucoup de chose à gérer», dit James « Sirius va faire. »

James se tourna vers Sirius pour qu'il le soutienne.  
« Je le ferais » dit Sirius volontiers. James hocha la tête à Dumbledore.  
« Très bien » dit Dumbledore.  
Ils se prirent les mains puis Dumbledore dit l'enchantement. « Eh bien, dans ce cas nous pourrions aussi bien faire un autre enchantement qui nous fera tous revenir à la vie si nous nous faisons tuer. Mais il se ne sera pas directement nous reviendrons lorsque la personne qui nous a tuer mourra » dit Dumbledore. Il dit un autre enchantement qui illumina toute la pièce d'une lumière blanche.


	2. La graduation du Trio d'or

La graduation du Trio d'or

« Souriez » dit Remus en tenant l'appareil. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu leur diplôme. Remus pris la photo et soupira. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas été heureux cette année et Harry regarda tristement Ron et Hermione.

« Aller Harry déride toi » dit Remus en souriant. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et regarda de nouveau le sol avant de monter les escaliers vers la salle commune. Mais il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Il est arriva à devant la salle où la porte apparut après être passé trois fois devant en pensant à la même chose

_**J'ai besoin d'être seul.**_

Il entra et trouva des photos sur les murs. Des photos de Sirius, Dumbledore et de ses parents, James et Lily. Harry s'assit sur le canapé, prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un plateau avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Il prit le gobelet, but une gorgée de celui-ci, puis regarda la photo de Sirius.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda Harry.  
« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? » dit une voix derrière lui et Harry reconnu la voix de Remus.  
« Je suis un peu perdu » dit Harry « je veux dire que je ne les reverrai jamais. »  
« Tu n'es pas le seul à qui ils manquent Harry » dit Remus, « Ils me manquent tous les quatre » Harry commença à bouillir intérieurement de colère, il ne faisait toujours pas face à Remus parce qu'il avait peur qu'il commence à lui crier dessus.  
« Harry arrête de penser à eux. Tu passes beaucoup de temps dans cette salle ces derniers temps » dit Remus en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés. Les larmes ont commencèrent à montés aux yeux d'Harry, il les cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayés de les retenir.  
« Comment sais-tu toujours où me trouver ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui et Remus vis une larme silencieuse glisser sur sa joue droite.  
« Parce que James venait se réfugier ici quand il voulait être seul » répondit Remus en essuyant une larme.  
« Tu veux dire père avait l'habitude de venir ici quand… » Commença Harry.  
« Oui. »  
« Je souhaite qu'ils puissent être ici, pour voir ma remise de diplôme » dit Harry en regardant les photos.  
« Eh bien certaines choses ne peuvent tout simplement pas se réalisé » dit Remus en regardant les portraits ainsi. Puis Harry se souvint du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Il s'était retrouvé la nuit ou Dumbledore avait annoncé à ses parents l'existence de la prophétie et quand ils ont nommé Sirius comme le gardien du secret. En plus du Fidélitas ils avaient également jeté un autre sort, dans ce rêve Dumbledore avait dit que l'enchantement ne les ramener tous à la vie lorsqu'Harry serait venu les cherché en rêve.  
« Umm, Remus ? » Dit Harry après avoir débattu sur l'idée raconter son rêve à Remus.

_**Pensera-t-il que je suis fou ?**_

« Oui, Harry » dit Remus en levant les yeux vers lui.  
« Euh existe-il un sort qui puisse ramener une personne à la vie ? » Demanda Harry « Qui pourrait être fait avant sa mort » ajouta Harry lorsque Remus fronça les sourcils.  
« Oui, il en existe sans doute un » dit Remus en se caressant le menton « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »  
« Pour aucunes raisons particulière » dit Harry, mais Remus haussa les sourcils et regarda dans les yeux verts émeraude d'Harry. Harry regarda droit dans les yeux jaunes de son tuteur.

Après un moment, ils quittèrent la salle et Harry regarda la porte se rétracter dans le mur. Il commença à descendre les escaliers derrière Remus vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent Hermione et Ron sortirent de la salle.

« Harry nous devrions faire nos affaires, nous partons demain » dit Hermione puis elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Remus souriant. Remus réalisa qu'Hermione l'avait vu sourire.  
"Oui Hermione," dit Harry.  
« Ah ne t'inquiétez pas » dit Hermione.

Le trio quitta Remus dans le hall et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Remus les regarda partir en souriant. Après un certain temps le Professeur McGonagall sortit de la Grande Salle et vit Remus sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire Remus ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Remus sursauta au son de sa voix et se retourna vers elle.  
« Oh! Minerva vous tombé bien. Ces portraits dans votre bureau sont des souvenirs de personne réel ? » Demanda Remus.  
« Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, pourquoi ? » dit-elle avec étonnement.  
« Pourrais-je parler au portrait de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Remus avec tact.  
« Oui bien sûr » dit-elle, en suivant Remus vers son bureau.

Ils atteignirent, enfin, la gargouille qui mène à son bureau. McGonagall dit le mot de passe et ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers.  
« Professeur Dumbledore ? » Dit Remus observant le portrait.  
« Oui » Dit le portrait de Dumbledore en levant les yeux de son livre.  
« Vous souvenez-vous si vous aviez jeté un autre sort la nuit ou vous avez informé les Potter de l'existence de la prophétie ? » Demanda précipitamment Remus.

En fait, il s'était tellement précipité que Dumbledore ne compris pas tout de suite la question, après un long silence, il répondit.  
« Oui, je l'ai fait, pourquoi ? » Dit Dumbledore étonné du fais que son Professeur de défense contre les force du mal soit aussi futé.


End file.
